


【灿俊】TO DO LIST

by hazellatte



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazellatte/pseuds/hazellatte
Summary: 现背 瞎编 激情短打被迫女装李东赫x企图反攻黄仁俊
Kudos: 1





	【灿俊】TO DO LIST

黄仁俊人生的TO DO LIST里面有一件很重要的事，那就是DO李东淑。

喔不对，不是DO李东淑，是DO扮成李东淑的李东赫。

因此黄仁俊废尽九牛二虎之力去说服李东赫穿一次裙子给自己看，最后是嘟着嘴巴蹭在人的怀里耍赖才让他乖乖就范。

“仁俊是真的没有见过东淑嘛，你看帝努渽民和志晟都有见过，就我没有，这怎么可以嘛。”外带一点小哭腔，李东赫瞬间投降。

李东赫自暴自弃地穿上那条长裙时，满脑子想的都是妈的老子是男人穿什么裙子，还是大红色碎花波点，土得要命好吗请问黄仁俊是从哪里搞回来的，看我待会儿操不操死你黄仁俊。

我操。

这啥玩意儿啊胸前还带一条缕空设计的。

酒店浴室的门一打开，黄仁俊就看见了自己梦寐以求的东淑ver.李东赫，虽然没有了当年的双马尾，但超短发也有别样的成熟干练美嘛。

舞台后李东赫还没来得及卸妆，像是自带的高光仍留在颧骨的位置上，稍微向下垂延长的狗狗眼线清纯感十足，全团共享的唇色放在他的唇上尤其诱人。

黄仁俊想斗胆地说一句，面前的李东淑世上最漂亮！——若他能忽略掉李东赫那像是要杀人的下三白眼，以及咬牙切齿的一句，

“仁俊呐，就这么想看我穿裙子？”

噢靠，这个李东赫男到我了，好凶好苏。

黄仁俊回答时不自觉地咽了咽口水，“那，那也不是，就是好奇嘛，对对对，就是好奇而已。”

“那现在满足了你的好奇的话我就换回去了。”

李东赫说罢转身走回浴室，忽然被人抱住了腰，黄仁俊整个人扑上来似的，双手围在腰腹上扣得紧紧的，脸还贴到后颈上蹭来蹭去。

“东淑今天好漂亮啊，让我操一下怎么样？”黄仁俊一口清脆的少年音说着荤话，李东赫听了想揍人。

就知道黄仁俊肯定没安什么好心，但是竟然生起了想要反攻的想法，这万万不可。李东赫用力一扯，将黄仁俊的手分开再把他拉到面前，瞟了眼他下身某处的隆起，勾起一边嘴角笑了笑。

“啊……仁俊呐。”

黄仁俊被抱上洗漱台的时候心里慌得一比，面前好强悍一男的一言不发就吻了上来，变得急速和厚重的呼吸预示着这不只是一个简单的吻。他知道自己无法反抗李东赫，但又好不服气——被一个穿着女装的男人强吻这件事。

李东赫掐了一下他的大腿，成功令黄仁俊吃痛的叫了一声，顺势将舌尖探进双唇间，勾出他的小舌包裹吸吮，最后惩罚性轻轻用门牙咬了咬才放开已经被亲得直喘气的人。

“想操我？等下辈子吧仁俊啊。”

穿着女装的男朋友要求我在被扩张时帮他卸妆该怎么办，在线等，超急的。

长方形洗漱台的宽度足够坐下一名成年男子，还有剩余的空间让李东赫把黄仁俊的腿掰成M字，黄仁俊的背抵在大片冰凉的镜子，为了方便李东赫的动作，还得挺着腰稍微抬起臀部。

被进入第一只手指时黄仁俊腿都快麻了，浑身都在发抖，李东赫还在旁边拿起卸妆湿巾塞到他的手中，用着命令的语气，“帮我把妆卸了。”

“可是我……”李东赫挑一挑眉又加深了进入的位置，直白的眼神强烈又情色，黄仁俊生心理都被他弄得酥酥麻麻，拒绝的话吞回了嘴里，再次吐出的只有细微的喘息。

乖巧听话仁俊尼，完全顺从仁俊尼，颤巍巍地拿着湿巾往他的脸上擦，看到李东赫闭着眼睛舒舒服服的样子就超级不服气，凭什么等一下是他操我现在还让我伺侯他嘛？

报复心起，黄仁俊动作不太讲究亦不太温柔，卸完妆李东赫眼眶都是红的，他一睁开眼对上一双亮晶晶的眼睛，漂亮的眼角微微弯起，就知道黄仁俊刚才又是故意的。

不过没关系，待会儿就补回来。

李东赫的技术很好是客观事实，不消五分钟就已经三只手指都能在他的体内顺利进出，抽出时艳红的嫩肉随着一声响亮的“啵”而翻出，看得李东赫硬到不行，在红色碎花裙里顶出一个明显的痕迹。

黄仁俊开始后悔让李东赫扮成东淑了，花了好几百块买的优雅气质挂长裙竟然被他手起刀落地从裙摆起撕成了两半，说实话撕完就是S/S时装的高定裙子，被撕开的位置恰巧能露出高挑模特的半边焦糖色蜜大腿，只是黄仁俊还没来得及欣赏就被他掀起一边的裙角塞在嘴里。

裙子被完全掀开后才发现原来李东赫下身真空，紫青色的巨物映入视线，黄仁俊瞬间被卷入情欲漩涡里，只想李东赫把那根狠狠地操进来，光想想觉得自己都能像小黄文里的主角哗哗流水了。

然而黄仁俊的视线巡视了他全身后，再次受到了自己即将要被穿着女装的李东赫操这件事的冲击，他上半身仍是整整齐齐的，胸前的小缕空还有些性感，还有那即使被撕成两半也能明确地显示出它是一条裙子的下半身布料。

刚把口里那团布料吐出，想跟李东赫说要不脱掉了裙子再继续，第一个字都还没说出口就被他扶着胯骨，对准挺腰把那粗大的男性器官推进去了一半。

黄仁俊被这一下顶到说不出话，张嘴咬住李东赫的颈侧，他就停下来了，一手揽着黄仁俊的背安抚的轻轻拍着，好几个温柔的亲吻落在他的耳边。

每次刚进去的时候黄仁俊受不了就会像现在一样，痛也不叫出来，就静静地靠着李东赫缓缓，无论李东赫怎么精虫上脑都舍不得他痛，总是会等到他放松下来再继续。

“可以了吗？”李东赫轻轻捏住他的后颈，让埋头在自己肩窝的人抬起头。

黄仁俊的脸好红，不像是激烈的运动后或是经历情事时的潮红，加上那有些闪缩的眼神，更像是为了某些事感到不安而想逃避的感觉。

得不到回应，李东赫重新再问了一次，黄仁俊就一直用着湿漉漉的眼睛盯着他的脸，紧紧的咬着下唇。李东赫哪里见过不说话的他，想着怎么也得让他松口，于是收紧了抱着他腰的手，把人往前按，直至完全进入了他的身体里。

黄仁俊痛得整个身子都紧绷着，又被眼前的画面刺激到引起了羞耻心，怎么，怎么可以穿着裙子……虽然脸是李东赫没错，但这条红色波点裙令黄仁俊有一种东淑在操自己的错觉。

“啊、李楷灿…混蛋！”

李东赫被他骂了这一句后没再动了，双手扶着他的脸蛋往上亲住那张有些暴燥的小嘴，一边亲一边问他今天怎么了。黄仁俊刚想回答他又被包住了双唇，又吸又咬的，李东赫完全没给他一丝喘息的空间，被放开时泛着水光的双唇变得微肿。

“李楷灿，给我脱掉啦！”

李东赫哦了一声就去找黄仁俊上衣的下摆，却被他一掌打在胸膛前，黄仁俊觉得这人好蠢怎么就会错意了，啧了一声的同时又收紧了身后。双重痛感下李东赫无语了，不满的情绪让他下意识顶了顶腮。

用脸骂人李东赫果然名不虚传，黄仁俊又被惊艳到了，好帅嗷。

黄仁俊眨眨眼，“我说，是脱掉你的裙子，还有能不能回到床上我腰好疼。”

作为soulmate，李东赫瞬间了然黄仁俊话里的意思，这不是见不得男朋友穿着裙子跟自己做爱嘛，尽管李东赫也没有非常乐意穿着这条麻烦又土气的长裙，但怎么可以不逗逗可爱的仁俊尼呢。

不过还是心疼他的腰，李东赫拍拍大腿让人缠上来，一手托着臂部，一手抱着细腰，仍插在甬道里的挺硬在他一步步走向双人床时一下下地往上顶着，黄仁俊整个人都快不行了，被压在床上时终于忍不住张嘴呻吟了声。

“刚才是谁说想要看东淑的？现在东淑来操你了也不满意？”李东赫坏心眼儿的捏着声音说道，手上毫不犹豫的撩开长裙，开始小幅度地抽插着。

黄仁俊一边爽着一边翻了个白眼，双手掐住李东赫的脖子，威胁他说要是你不脱我就掐死你。李东赫笑着说宝贝儿你不会的，又加快了摆动腰身的速度，然后黄仁俊手就软绵绵地垂了下去，哼哼唧唧说着慢一点慢一点，完全没了刚才那股凶狠劲。

后来自然是李东赫嫌弃那两块过长的布料碍眼又碍事，用力从胸前的缕空一扯，整条裙子从中间敞开，黄仁俊一见就赶紧去把它扒下，一把甩到地上。

裙子：我超可怜的。


End file.
